


You'll be mine

by noctlis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctlis/pseuds/noctlis
Summary: Gentiluna week day 2: Amusing.Something is bothering Gentiana and Lunafreya knows exactly what it is.





	You'll be mine

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a bit out of character but it's just a fun little idea I had so I figured I would write it anyway. I hope you like it!! I could not come up with a title for the life of me so I just went with a lyric line from the song that's stuck in my head. (the song is completely unrelated to the fic otherwise but it's Jeffrey Campbellのスケートシューズで by Bigmama in case anyone wants to listen to a good song)

"Gentiana, what is it?"

Lunafreya's question catches Gentiana by surprise. Maybe it should not have, maybe Gentiana should have seen it coming but the point blank, almost jarring departure from their previous conversation has her starting and glancing up to find the oracle gazing at her expectantly. 

"What is what?" Gentiana returns, afraid she had somehow missed something Lunafreya had said, though she's unsure how that would be possible. They were discussing the upcoming treaty between Niflheim and Lucis, the most pressing matter at the moment and one that she's sure will serve as a catalyst for the prophecy and what's to come soon after. Gentiana certainly isn't one to lose her focus, especially not when conversing on important topics, and even more so on those pertaining to Lunafreya, so the idea that Gentiana could have allowed something to escape her notice like this seems borderline preposterous.

But the answer Gentiana gives appears to be either exactly what Lunafreya expected or to somehow hold further meaning than that which Gentiana had originally intended because Lunafreya's eyes are suddenly twinkling, a half smile ghosting her pretty lips. "You have been tensing up every time I mention Noctis, ever since the first time the engagement was announced."

A point blank explanation, as well. 

Gentiana freezes, a strange feeling settling in her chest, a sensation that Gentiana hasn't felt in so long that she can barely recognize it. It makes her chest feel incredibly heavy but also light at the same time, like there are butterflies fluttering around her ice cold heart and filling up the otherwise empty space. "... Have I?" she says quietly. She tries to make sense of Lunafreya's words, and attempts to remember their exchange over the last couple minutes but she comes up a little empty handed, her only conclusion being that perhaps Lunafreya had misunderstood something or saw a reaction where there was not one. Though with the way Lunafreya is smiling knowingly at her, Gentiana wonders if she's the one who is still missing something.   
Lunafreya appears to be holding back laughter when she speaks again. "Did you not notice? You seemed rather upset."

"No," Gentiana replies evenly- or at least it feels even. She's not entirely sure of anything in this moment. Human emotions still seem to baffle her apparently. "I must admit I cannot comprehend what exactly you mean."

"Can you not?" Presently, Lunafreya moves forward, each step bringing her closer and closer to Gentiana, until she can grasp Gentiana's hands in her own, lacing their fingers together like adjacent puzzle pieces. Her skin is always so warm, like flames licking at Gentiana's chilled flesh, but the touch is never unwanted or unpleasant. Gentiana likes it in some ways, she supposes, as she squeezes Lunafreya's hands in response.

After a few more seconds of quiet, of Lunafreya gazing at Gentiana affectionately, the oracle speaks again.

"The marriage between Noctis and myself-" However, she cuts herself off almost immediately with a small fit of giggles, the sound reverberating in Gentiana's skull while she frowns slightly and ignores the heat flooding her cheeks. "I apologize for laughing," Lunafreya says, once she's calmed down. "You are so amusing, I couldn't help myself. But it happened again, clear as day. Did you notice this time?"

Gentiana feels both frustrated and oddly flustered. "No, I am afraid you will have to clarify."

Lunafreya is practically beaming at this point. "Brows furrowed," she says, releasing one of Gentiana's hands to reach up and press her finger into the crease that Gentiana had not even realized had formed on her forehead. "Shoulders tense." Oh… Lunafreya is correct again. Gentiana shifts and feels how stiff she had unknowingly allowed her body to become even in such a short amount of time as she rolls her shoulders back and readjusts her position. "Lips pursed."

At this, Lunafreya leans in impossibly close, her face so close to Gentiana's that she can feel Lunafreya's breath against her cheek. "And what does all this mean?" Gentiana asks softly. She feels something underneath the ice, something like longing with Lunafreya this close, like it's taking all her self control to maintain inaction.

"You're jealous," Lunafreya says simply. Then she closes the distance between the two of them and presses a chaste kiss to Gentiana's lips. 

The sensation, however brief, electrifies Gentiana and sends a shockwave of feeling all throughout her limbs. Her lips tingle and her heart stutters in her chest, in the kind of way Gentiana had no longer thought possible. Unable to stop herself, when Lunafreya begins to lean back, Gentiana catches her and brings her back in, capturing her mouth in a second, longer kiss. This time, she melts against Lunafreya and feels Lunafreya smiling against her lips.

After the kiss, Lunafreya doesn't pull back fully, instead opting to rest her forehead against Gentiana's. She's smiling, so warm that Gentiana feels like that warmth is enveloping her. "There's no need to worry, Gentiana. Noctis and I have already discussed the marriage and neither of us have intentions to go through with it fully. For now, the announcement is merely a formality. So please do not fret, my love."

Gentiana hums softly. Perhaps it is a little absurd that she had not known her own feelings until they were laid out before her but… Perhaps she also doesn't mind all that much. She has Lunafreya here with her and that won't be changing so she has nothing to worry about anymore.


End file.
